Until You
by IcelandGirl812
Summary: Darcy/Lizzy songfic to Until You by Dave Barnes. Pretty self-explanatory if you know the song which I recommend listening to if you haven't already.


**Ok, this is just a song fic in Darcy's POV of some random thoughts he has...It's set in modern times because I'm a tad awful at getting my brain to think in olden-timesy-ways. It's my first songfic, so sorry if it sucks, or if I don't capture Darcy's mind right. Most everyone calls Charles, Charlie, but I felt like making Darcy call him Charles…because...because I just felt like it! **

**Disclaimer - I own nada! Zippo! Zilch! Nothing but me own thoughts!**

* * *

_Let's just take our time_

_There's nothing else to do_

_What better way to spend the night_

_Than wasting it with you_

_The moon has won the war_

_The daylight waits to win_

_Stay here by my side_

_We'll watch struggles start again_

Lizzy and I just finished dinner, chicken Alfredo made by yours truly, and movies with Jane and Charles who are in town this week. Now we're lounging on the roof of Pemberley gazing at what should be stars but is only clouds, for no particular reason other than we can. As far as I'm concerned, this is a perfect way to spend the night, and I wouldn't mind staying here to watch the sunrise. After all, Jane and Charles did stay very late and seeing as how it's almost two a.m., it wouldn't be _that_ long of a wait…

_  
I need you now and forever_

_To stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

I can't even begin to imagine my life without her…and I don't want to! I want to be with my Lizzy forever. 'My Lizzy', I don't remember when it was exactly that I started to think of her as mine…but it doesn't matter. All that matters is she is mine. Now and forever, mine. Sometimes I feel so possessive of her, puerile really, as though I'm some small child that refuses to let anyone else touch its toy. Only with me it's not a toy, it's Lizzy. And it's not merely touch, it's look-at too. Whenever we go somewhere where any man even looks at her, for she is incredibly beautiful, I want to run at them, scream she's mine, and rip there's eyes out! I can't help it. I know she loves me as much as I love her, but that doesn't mean I still don't have fears of some other man whisking her away from me. I know she would never do that to me though.

_  
Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you, until you_

I can still remember how I thought about love before I met her. I'd seen it in my parents, but the way my Aunt Catherine (ugh!) talked about how it didn't exist made me query of it. I'd seen Charles in and out of 'love' so many times it didn't help. But the way he seemed the many times he was, including around Jane when he first met her, I couldn't help feeling as though it was some huge secret I would never be let in on. Until I met Lizzy. She changed my attitude towards love completely.

_  
The city's settled down_

_I watch you as you sleep_

_There's a silent celebration for_

_Every breath you breathe_

I watch her as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful, her breathing slow and rhythmic, her hair a mess, but perfectly so. A few strands of her sorrel hair fall onto her beautiful face. I tuck them back behind her ear, my fingertips lightly brushing over her smooth skin. I resume gazing at her tranquil looking form until she shifts; sleep still grasping her. I've noticed she's never stationary unless some part of her is touching me. I love that fact. I love her. I lie back down and draw her to me with my hands on her waist. She nuzzles into my bare chest as her breathing starts its natural pattern again. I subconsciously harmonize our breathing before drifting off to a content sleep.

_  
Now this all makes sense_

_With you as company_

_I left all I knew and found_

_A better part of me, yeah_

It seems as though after I met her, my life made sense and wasn't complete without her. Those months I didn't see her were sheer torture. I felt empty without her liveliness, beautiful shining eyes, and even her arguing. I always feel more comfortable, more at ease, around her. She brings out the best in me. I love her even more for that. Now, those new we meet take one glance at how I look and act around her, and don't call me prideful or arrogant anymore. Apparently, everyone can tell I love her. I remember Charles telling me that he and Jane knew it all along. I sometimes wonder if things would have come about faster if Lizzy had been able to see it too…But no matter, they have, the rest is in the past. This is the present, the present with my Lizzy.

_  
I need you now and forever_

_To stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

_Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you, until you_


End file.
